Sleep hugging
by Ahai
Summary: Little Japan needs his hug before he can go to sleep, but there is no little Japan...


_"Do you see the rabbit, Japan?" China asked, pointing at the moon._

 _It was early evening but it had already gotten dark. The night arrived early, the moon and the stars enlightened the dark canvas. Japan sat on China`s lap as the older nation had his oversized sleeves encirled around the little child. Japan really liked China`s sleeves, with those around him it was like a blanket warmed him. Japan once told China that and also said China would make the best blanket in the world._

 _The two of them gazed at the moon, searching for the rabbit blending herbs for medicine._

 _"Will the rabbit cure everybody from their illness?" Japan asked China as he looked up on him._

 _China looked down at Japan and touched his nose with his own._

 _"The rabbit makes the medicine, but people can not receive medicine from the rabbit"_

 _"Why not?"_

 _China made a small laugh._

 _"If the bunny leaves the moon, who will blend the herbs?"_

 _Japan couldn`t reply as he yawned._

 _"While the rabbit works at night, the ones who works at day must go to bed" China said._

 _Japan frowned._

 _"But I want to know who gives people the medicine from the rabbit!"_

 _"I will tell you tomorrow, but now you must sleep so you won`t be tired all day tomorrow, aru" China lifted Japan off of him and got up._

 _"Just wait here and I will be right back and give you a "good night hug"" China walked inside._

 _China was gone quite a while and Japan was getting restless. There was no sound to hear nor any signs of seeing him come back. When was China coming back to give him his "good night hug?". Japan had no chance falling asleep without getting a hug from China and wish him a good night!_

 _"I know he told me to wait here but I can`t take it anymore!" Japan said as he got up to go look for his brother._

"

Spain and Romano walked together in one of the corridors at the hotel they were staying at. Many countries were at this hotel for meetings they were having and would soon get back to their own places. Well, all except for Spain maybe...

"How could you lose the key to our room, you bastard?!" Romano yelled at his roommate loudly.

"I`m sorry, Romano but it`s hard keeping order of little things when such an adorable nation is with you all the time..."

Romano put his hands up to prevent Spain to get closer to him.

"Don`t you even go there, I don`t want you near me! You are just so-"

"Look over there!" Spain suddenly said as he pointed at something.

Further in the corridor they saw someone walking towards them. As the person got closer they could see it was Japan walking in just his night attire. Many viewed Japan as someone very proper, so it was really odd to see him walking in the corridor wearing his pajamas without a robe on him or anything covering his feet!

Spain casually walked towards him as Romano walked behind him slowly. Japan`s eyes were dull and glassy. That wasn`t really something new, Japan`s eyes always seemed to be like that. However it was odd since his eyes were turned towards Spain but not really looking at him.

"Hello there, amigo! What`s wrong? Did you lock yourself out of your room?"

Spain laughed a bit.

"Me and Romano here are in the same situation! You see... I lost the key because I couldn`t take my eyes of this adorable tomato!"

"Spain!" Romano exclaimed embarrased.

Right after exclaiming, Japan had his arms around Spain and his head down the Spaniards shoulder. It all happened too quickly for Spain to even react.

"What the are you doing, you bastard?!" Romano yelled, this time at Japan.

Japan slowly moved his head up from Spain`s shoulder and just as fast with Spain, Japan had his arms around Romano. At first Romano stood still out of surprise until he screamed and passed out 2 seconds later.

"Was that Romano screaming?!"

Out of nowhere Italy was suddenly among the three nations with his head popped out from a corner in the hallway. Japan let go of the unconscious nation in his arms and wrapped his arms around Italy. Unlike Spain and Romano, Italy didnt repond out of surprise. Italy had his arms wrapped around Japan the moment he was hugged.

"What`s this? Are you wishing me a good night, Japan?"

Italy seemed happy to receive a hug from the one who reacted so negatively the first time he was hugged that he paid no mind to his unconscious big brother laying on the floor with a foaming mouth which made him look like an animal with rabies.

"Italy? Where did you...go?"

Out of that corner Germany appeared. Like all the others Japan had his arms wrapped around him in less that a second. Being hugged by Italy was common but being hugged by Japan was...mind-blowing.

From the utter end of the corridor there was one laughing madly and one groaning,

"Seriously, dude... you should stay away from that stuff, it makes you cry like a baby!"

America and England just returned from the bar and were on their way back to their room. They didn`t seem to be drunk, just tipsy. Or since they went to the bar early evening they were drunk and now they have gotten back to their sences. Well, one more than the other... America laughed at every moment from the bar he mentioned but that stopped drastically when the Asian nation hugged him.

"Japan, what the...?-"

England looked in confusion. Like anyone else he couldn`t believe Japan would hug someone. Japan loosed his hold of America and turned towards England. His eyes still did not look at anyone, but it was easy to figure what was going to happen next. England turned his back to Japan and started running but that did not stop Japan as he ran after him with his arms pointing outwards so he could hug England too.

"Stay away from me! What has gotten in to you all of a sudden, Japan?!" England yelled at the man running after him.

The scene of the runners had the similarities of children playing some sort of hugging tag with the one being chased utterly refused being taken. One of the many doors in the corridor opened.

"Aiya, what`s all this? England...have you been drinking again, aru?"

The one coming out of the door was China. He was clad in a pink pajamas, had Hello Kitty slippers on his feet and his hair loose hanging down his shoulders. England gripped the chance of using China as a shield as he dragged China out of the room and hid himself behind the Chinese man. Japan approached them and to England`s luck Japan ended up hugging China. China was surprised, but also happy. How many years has it been? China wrapped his arms around the nation who once was his younger brother. As no others showed up, one would believe that was the reason Japan didn`t let go of China. But there was something else going on. The hold Japan had around China was drooping and so was his head. A moment later Japan sank down on China which made both almost collapse on the floor if it hadn`t been for Germany catching them.

"Is he asleep now?" America asked from a safe distance in case Japan were to hug him again.

"He has been asleep all the time, but I don`t think he will sleep and walk at the same time anymore" Germany said as he lifted him up.

Japan`s eyes were closed and the only thing moving from him was his chest. As the nations went towards the Axis` hotelroom, China looked at them with a smile before he went in to his own room.

"I forgot to tell you how the people gets the medicine from the rabbit, aru..." China said and closed the door.

"

Germany gently put Japan down on the bed and Italy covered him up with a blanket. If it weren`t for Japan`s chest slowly going up and down, one would have thought he was a corpse since he neither made any sound.

"It`s alright now, Japan is in bed fast asleep" Germany got out of the room and told the others outside. Italy suddenly gasped.

"What is it, Italy?" Spain asked.

"I just remembered, Romano is still lying on the floor!" Italy said and jogged towards his brother as the others walked behind him.

On the floor was Romano just the way they all left him. No more foam came out of his mouth but there was plenty of foam on and around his mouth. The nations gathered around Romano.

"Dude... you awake?" America poked Romano`s head.

There was no reaction from him, Italy worriedly shook Romano. He kept shaking Romano till he heard an annoyed groan. Romano slowly opened up his eyes and everybody eyed at him like he was some animal in the zoo. Romano huffed.

"Mmm... what are you all doing in my room?"

"

 **This was inspired from a scene from Yuri on ice, the scene where Yuri hugged the ones he saw because he missed Victor`s hugs. And the last part came from something I said once as I was snoozing in a tanning bed when I was at the beachXD**


End file.
